A Beautiful Lie
by Red Rose Production
Summary: A woman is living a beautiful lie...that is until Jack enters her life. Please read and review. PLEASE.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

_My dearest diary, this will be the first and last entry I make. For love should never be forgot. Thou it hurts me much to tell you of the only true love that I have found and then lost. _

_Let me begin by introducing myself. My name is Donna Amalia, daughter for Don Diego. My father is brother to the King of Spain, but he wanted to live simple life on countryside. We live near the village Motril; our villa over looks the Mediterranean Sea. It certainly is a beautiful site._

_Now where should my story begin? At my birth? Or should it begin when I met the love of my life? It wasn't long ago when I first met him. I was in my sixteenth year when I found myself walking along the shore lost in my thoughts. It was the only time I found peace, it was hard to otherwise in a household of nine. That's when I found him lying lifeless on the beach. I remember as I ran towards him my world went silent and all I could hear was the beating of my heart. I scoop him in my arm and checked if he was still breathing. _

_Within moments he opened his eyes and stared in my own. I remember those deep brown eyes, just like a glass window into a broken soul. That was it I was drawn into him. That was the beginning of our short summer together._

_Every moment I could spare I was in his arms and her held me tight. We would sit on the beach and gaze up at the stars talking about our lives and our dreams. He wasn't a big dream, he was just glad he was alive._

_After a month my father found out about this new boy in my life, at first he furious. Then after one to many lectures about virtue, he grew to respect the boy. My love also grew to love my family._

_Every moment he could he would profess his love to me and I would love him back. In secret, one late summer night, I freely offered up my virtue as we made love all night long. _

_This became a habit, everyday we would spend time at the house with my family doing chorus here and there and at night we would sneak off and my love to each other._

_The summer came to a close when my father approached my lover and pressed him about marriages, without my consent. _

_The very next day I woke up and he was nowhere to be found. I find out after, we made love long then we ever did before was my farewell present. And it wasn't until after I found out my father had spoken to him about taking me as his wife. I never did forgive my father for chasing him away._

_It has been a year since my lover left my side and I find myself engaged to a the Crown Prince of France, since my uncle did not have any daughters and my sisters were already spoken for. Tomorrow first thing in the morning I will be sent from to my family in order to keep the peace between France and Spain, never to be happy again. Never again will I see the man I love and loath, Jack Sparrow._


	2. Chapter 2

_Fifteen years later_

"Antonio, get down from there right now." Amalia ordered her eight-year-old son to stop jumping on the bed. "Your need to get dressed. You father is wait for us to come to dinner." She said with her heavy Spanish accent. AS she watched as the maid tried to pull over a shit on the shitless boy.

"We're ready mama." A young girl standing in the door way holding hands with her little sister. The older girl was thirteen and the young child was only four.

Amalia smiled at her daughter's "You ladies look beautiful." She said as she bent down and kissed them each on the cheek.

"Mama?" Antonio said defeated, as the maid finished dressing him. "Do I have to eat? I'm not hungry."

"No, you don't have to eat, but your father just got back and he wants to have a family dinner." Amalia said softly to her son. "Now, hurry up. He is waiting for all of you." She smiled then escorted her three children down to the dinning hall were there were greeted by there father, King Henry.

He kissed them each on the forehead and then they went to sit in their seat. Amalia then went to him gave him a soft peck on the lips. "It's good to have you back." Then she went to sit down.

Family dinner were always quiet, thou everyone once in a while Antonio would tell he father a story about his adventures.

Amalia's mind wondered off into a different world, she felt like her soul was sucked dry from life. Being Queen just is not as glamorous as it is cut out to be. The only joy she felt was with her children. She would do anything for those beautiful human beings even die for them. Everything else was the same thing everyday. Politics and hearing the citizens' complaints. No privacy, no being able to take strolls through a village without bodyguard leading you through the crowds.

"Amalia?" Henry said looking at his wife. Amalia looked up at her husband as she pulled out of her thoughts "Yes?"

"How was your week?" He asked her politely. It was as if they were complete strangers living together and having three children for fifteen years.

"It was good." Was all that she would reply, she wouldn't tell him that she wanted to run so far away and be free from this binding marriage, which she couldn't get out of even if she tried.

"Did you have a good trip?" She asked as she gave him a warm faux smile.

"Exhausting. Incredibly exhausting." He smiled back at his wife as he cut his potato.

"Sir?" One of the male servants came up to the King and announced, "Duke of Languedoc-Roussillon is here to see you." Then he bowed and left.

"Excuse moi." Said the King as he stood up and left the table.

* * *

Later that night, Amalia walked into the conference room. The king was in a deep discussion with the duke. "His highness's children are in dire need to be tucked in by their father."

"I'll be there in a minute." He smiled then faced his company once more. 'I'll be there in a minute.' What a lie. Amalia heard that so many times and he has never came up to tuck his children in bed. He always had better things to do.

Amalia then made he way to her youngest daughter's room. She saw the Maria was already lying in bed wait for some on to tuck her in. Amalia went and sat on the side of the bed and gave her daughter a big hug. "Goodnight Sweet Pea." She sad softly and then kissed her forehead.

"Night Mama." The little girl replied and then closed her eyes.

Amalia smiled and brought the blanket around the girls face. Then she stood up and went to her son's room.

Antonio was sitting on his chair reading one of his books. He looked up at his mother when she walked in the room. Then he stood up and went to his bed.

Amalia walked up and sat on his bed. "Goodnight."

"Where's papa?" He asked with wondering eyes. He wanted so much to be like his father but he seemed to live in his head like his mother.

"His busy." Amalia said as he felt he heartbreak a little more. How could a man deny his children and simple tuck in? He could at least for that for them.

The boy was saddened, but then gave his mother a hung. "Goodnight Mama." Then he kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodnight." Amalia said with a weak smile. Then she stood up and left the room.

Amalia found her oldest daughter brushing her hair at her dressing table. Francisca wants nothing more then to be noticed by her father, she tries everything just for him to look at her.

"Francisca?" Amalia said with a weak smile "It's time for bed."

The girl nodded her head and then stood up from the table and made her way to the bed. Amalia went to the bed as well and sat down.

"Mama, You look so said." She said after staring at her for a few minutes. Francisca was the only one that could see through her mother and know that she wasn't happy about her life.

"What makes you think that?" Amalia asked trying to fool herself and her daughter.

"You don't have the sparkle in your eye. When the princesses and queens in the books, their eyes sparkle because they are happy and in love." She said looking at her mother. "Do you love papa?"

Amalia smiled at her daughter "Of course I do. I love you father very much." What a beautiful lie to tell her eldest daughter.

"You're a liar." She said looking up at her mother.

Amalia was lost for words, she tried so hard to make her children believe that she was happy with her husband, but her daughter could see right through her. "You should get some rest. Goodnight Francisca." Amalia said and she kissed her daughter cheek.

"Goodnight Mama." She said then she rolled over so her back was to her mother.

* * *

Amalia laid in bed pretending to sleep when her husband came in. She waited until he too was in bed. Then she rolled over. "Henry?"

He turned to face her "Yes?"

"I had some news from my father, his ill. He requests that I go to him." Another lie came out of her mouth; pretty soon she won't know the difference between the truth and the lie. In fact her father was healthier then anyone else she has known. "I'm going to leave two days from now."

"With the children?" He asked, not worried about her father's condition or offers to go along with her. He is worried that he has to deal with the children when she is gone.

"Yes I will be taking them with me. We are leaving by ship." She said looking at her husband trying to hard to love the man in front of her.

"Alright, I guess that will be a good thing. I can then get some work done around here." He said.

Amalia gave him a weak smile then turned to her other side so her back was facing him. Then she began to cry softly making sure that he didn't hear he because then there would be to many questions.


	3. Chapter 3

One week later, Amalia found herself on one of the most respected ship in France, and was headed to Spain. She stood on the starboard side face out onto the ocean. She actually felt joyful for leaving France for a while; she hadn't seen her family since before her youngest, Marie, was born. She knew that she would be welcomed in France, if only she told her Uncle that they were coming, they would celebrate her visit like he has done so many times. But she gave not indication of her return to her homeland, Amalia planned to go straight to her fathers place and avoid being seen by the public that would know her to be the Queen of France.

Amalia looked around and smiled. She was free to do what she wont on the ship because she knew that captain every well and the crew respect enough to give her space and let her be herself, thou she wasn't sure who she really was.

The sky was white and gray, and the strong breeze gave of a fresh scent of the ocean. Amalia breathed in the air as it reminded her of the countless night spent on the beach with her childhood lover. Then it brought her anger thinking about him and what he did to her. Leaving her without a word of where he was going and if he was ever going to come back.

After a few minute of thinking about the young boy she once know she took and deep breath and shed on tear and watched as it fell into the ocean.

Hearing a joyous giggle she turned and watched her son playing a dice game with the cabin boy. He got along well with the boy even thou he was three years older, everyone else was eighteen and older.

Then she glanced up at the helm of the boat and saw her youngest daughter in beside the captain helping him steer the ship. She could see the joy on her daughters face. For the first few days, Marie wasn't sure about the ship but later got used to it and was enjoying every minute.

Amalia then looked around for her oldest child but she was nowhere to be found. She then went to the captains cabin which now what being used for her and the children's bed room. She found her daughter laying in one of the cots her back facing the door.

"Francisca? What are you doing in cooped up in here?" Amalia walked closer to her daughter and sat on the bed and looked at her daughter face and saw tears in her eyes. "Francisca?" she said in a softer tone wondering why her daughter was crying. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She replied coldly while she wiped her tears away with the back of her hand.

"Come on Honey, I know something is wrong. You can tell me." Amalia said as she rubbed her daughters back.

Francisca sat up quickly and off the bed and to one of the windows and stared out of it. "Just leave me alone." She said in a muffle.

"Francisca, I want to know what is bothering you?" Amalia stood up looking at her daughter.

"You took me away from papa and my friends. It was Cassandra's birthday celebration soon and I won't be able to go. And papa didn't even have time to say good bye and I wish I just stayed home and you just left me there with papa." Francisca said all in one big breath.

"Francisca…" Amalia started about to explain that she missed her homeland and had the need to return there again but couldn't part with those that she loved most. But before she could get all to that, the ship rocked violently knocking bother of them off there feet onto the wooden floor.

Amalia quickly went back on her feet helped Francisca up, then they both rushed outside the cabin to see what was happening.

The sky was filled with fog and the rain come pouring down as the wind kept blowing harder and harder. The crew was running around doing all they could to prevent any serious harm to the ship.

"Mama." Yelled Maria as she leaped into her mothers arm and held on close. Amalia held on to on of the main masks and while bother of her daughter held on to her trying to keep safe.

Amalia eye quickly traveled all over the ship looking for her son. There was no sign of him anywhere. It's not like she could see that far with the wicked rain pouring down. Scared for her son's life, she handed Maria over to her sister. Then she let go of them and searched for her son.

After looking around she heard a scream, but she didn't know where it was coming from. She then looked over the railing and strained her eyes to see her son floating in the ocean.

She quickly reacted by pulling herself onto the railing and jumping in after him. The captain saw what she was doing as about to stop her, but it was too late, she was already in the water.

The waves splashed down on her filling her mouth with water. She swam to her son and held on to him as she tired to keep to the surface and her soon with. The water was cold. She could feel her chest tightening up from the cold. But she wasn't about to give up on her son.

* * *

The storm lasted for a good fifteen minute before it decreased. The captain on the ship looked over board and saw Amalia holding on to Antonio as she kicked her legs to keep them on the surface.

She swam closer to the boat as they dropped rope ladder so they could climb back onto the ship.

As soon as they back the ship, they were wrapped in a semi-dry blanket. Amalia was so cold and was out of breath.

The captain came up to her and said "Madame, the storm is over, maybe you and your children so go rest, this must have been trying for you."

Amalia looked up and nodded her head thinking if he hard shredded water as long as she did he would be tired too. "Yes, that would be good." Then she stood up and went to the cabin with her kids.

A few hours later that captain was discussing their location with his lieutenant. "The storm send farther south that I had hoped. We are going to take longer then what we had expected."

"Yes, I know what you mean, especially with three sails the need mending." The captain looked ahead. "What's that?" He pointed at an object in the ocean just ahead of them.

His lieutenant took out his microscope and looked through it. "It looks like to be a black ship."

"Colors?" The captain asked.

"She's not flying any." The lieutenant said as he put the object down at looked at his captain.

" Pirates. If they attack, we are going to have to fight. Because we can not out run them." The captain said bravely.

The ship approached slowly until they were passing by, the men standing by with their weapons in their hands. The captain sighed with relief when he saw that they didn't fire, but it was too soon.

The pirates started attacking killing everything in their way. The captain fought bravely but did not succeed. The pirates cut him through.

* * *

"What's that?" Antonio jumped up from his bed and looked at the entrance door. Everyone else in the room was now alert and all stared at the door.

They all jump when a dirty man came through the door. Once he saw the small family he smile showing them his rotting teeth. "Hello my poppets."


	4. Chapter 4

Darkness took over. In a cold damp place, Amalia laid motionless on the wooden floor. Blood seeped from her injured head. Far from consciousness as he breath is shallow. While her children huddle close to their older sister as they shiver against the cold and their fear.

Slowly, Amalia gain consciousness. At first her vision was blurry but once it clear she looked at her children.

"Mama." Maria cried loudly as she raced over to embrace her mother.

Amalia held onto her daughter as she looked upon her older children. She could see the fear in their eyes. She then felt her forehead and felt a sticky sensation and looked at her hand, which was covered in red.

She closed her eyes trying to think of the last thing she remembered.

_"Hello My poppets." Said a balding pirate as he moved closer to them. Amalia looked around the room for something to defend her family. She then eyed a tall candlestick sitting on the desk. She then ran to the desk as grab the candlestick in her hands, the pirate was right on her tail._

_"__Runnn." She yelled to her children as the pirate tired to pull the candlestick out of the woman's hand. _

_"__Mama." Maria yelled as her sister pulled her out of the cabin. _

_Amalia glared at the pirate whose face was an inch away from her own. He then succeeded in pulling the object out of her dainty figures and used it to bash her on the head._

_Amalia feel hard to the ground as Darkness over came her._

Now in a cold damp cell were she resided in, which three frightened children. She motioned for her children to come near her. They did so and was relieved that their mother was finally up.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" She asked her children as she examined them. She caressed their cheeks to make sure they were okay.

"Yeah, We're fine." Antonito said looked at her mother with worry "Are you okay? You were asleep for a long time." He took his mother's hand protectively in her own.

"I'm fine." She gave them a weak smile. "Francisca, are you okay?" She said to her silent daughter, who was staring out into space. "Francisca, did they touch you?" Amalia said looked at her daughter. She still didn't say a word.

"Maria, are you okay?" She said holding onto her younger daughter.

"Mama, I'm scared." She said as she held her mother tighter.

"Everything is going to be just fine." Amalia lied. She really didn't know what was going to happen, she didn't know who she was dealing with.

Just then they heard heavy footsteps approaching their cell. Amalia held onto her children and wasn't willing to let go.

"This is them," A deep voice said as two pirates stood in front of the cell.

"Yes, these are the prisoner's I have retrieved from the ship, said the bald pirate. "It didn't feel right to kill them, plus the mother seems like she is willing to do **anything **for her children." He said eyeing the older pirate. They both started cackling.

"Good work." Then the older pirate stepped into the light. The first thing Amalia noticed, were his yellow teeth. They looked like they were going to fall off as soon as he ate so much as an apple. Then she noticed that his skim was wrinkled and dirty, just as his gray hair. On top his head her wore a big hat.

"What do you want?" Amalia said in a little squeak as he voice failed her. Her whole body shook in fear. Thou she tried to stay strong for the little ones.

"Well, missy. I don't want anything that you can give me at the moment. But maybe in a few days you can give me what I want. I'm Captain Barbossa. This is my ship." He said with a sick smile on his face as he hands were in the air to show off his ship.

Antonio stood up and looked up at the man, "Let us go you bloody bastard." The young boy demanded.

The Captain quickly grabbed the boy's collar through the bar and lifted him up. "Watch you mouth." Before he let go, tossing the boy on the ground.

Amalia looked at her son in horror, then stood up and looked at the captain. "Do anything you want to me, but do not touch my children." She said boldly.

The captain smile slyly as his hands went between the bars once more and his dirty hands caressed her face. "So beautiful."

Amalia looked away in shame then closed her eyes as a silent tear fell down her cold cheek.

"Captain." Another pirate made his away over. "The finally one has called. Port Royale."

The Captain then turned around "Good, we need to get there as soon as possible." He said as he ascended to the second level of the ship.

"Mama. What are we going to do?" Antonio said as he walked up to his mother who was frozen where she stood. "Mama?"

Amalia slowly looked down at her son. "I don't know sweetheart. But we will find away." She gave him an encouraging smile. Thou she didn't believe it herself.

She looked over to her daughters; Francisca didn't seem to be herself, but lately her mood is always changing. Maria was just frightened to death with tear streaming down her eyes.

Feeling weak, Amalia weakened to the wall and lend on it then she slow sat on the floor.

"Mama?" Antonio said as he sat beside her "Are you okay?"

Amalia smiled weakly "I'm fine…I'm just a…bit light headed. That's all." Amalia then closed her eyes and darkness once again took over.

**_Sorry it took me so long but I didn't really like what I had so I decided to change the plot a little. I hope you like it better. And sorry that this chapter is cut a little short._**


End file.
